Naruto Phoenix : The Legend Of Blue Fire
by Bagiox
Summary: Mereka adalah dua dari lima dalam Legenda elemen api, Namun apa yang terjadi saat Mereka mengetahui segalanya? Saling membunuh satu sama lain untuk menjadi yang terkuat. Warning Inside! GODLIKE NARU! Phoenix Family! Incest Here! Harem Naru! [Change Summary]
1. Chapter 1 : Naruto dan Ravel Phoenix

**Naruto Phoenix : The Legend of Blue Fire**

**I Don't Own Naruto and High School DxD. Genre : Fantasy, Supernatural, Romance[Maybe], Action, Ecchi, Shounen. Pairing : [Coming Soon]. Rated : T-M. Warning : Ooc, Au! Kuoh. Super power, Mainstream dan sederet kesalahan lainnya, GodLike!Naru.**

**Author : Blue Shafier And Green Emerald.**

**Fanfic ini sedikit terinspirasi dari Fanfic yang berjudul Alternated dari author freeX9r. Jadi saya mohon maaf sebelumnya untuk author FreeX9r karena saya belum sempat PM Anda.**

**Don't Like? Don't read.**

**Let's Read...**

Disebuah kamar, atau lebih tepatnya di kediaman keluarga Phoenix. Terlihat Istri Minato Phoenix, pemimpin keluarga Phoenix. Tengah bercermin didepan kaca yang besar, perutnya sudah sedikit membuncit karena tengah hamil tua. 

Roina Phoenix, itulah namanya. Memiliki rambut pirang emas dan mata Hazel, rambut pirangnya tergerai menambah kesan pesona tersendiri bagi orang yang melihatnya. 

Dia meraba wajahnya sendiri dengan tangan kanan kanannya sedangkan tangan Kirinya meraba perutnya, "Ibu tidak sabar ingin melihat wajah kalian", katanya. Kalian? Yap, Dia tengah hamil dengan dua janin yang bersemayam di perutnya. 

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan terulur dan memeluk perutnya dari belakang, "Sayang, pagi-pagi kau sudah bercermin", kata orang itu. Dia adalah Minato Phoenix, suaminya. Dia memiliki rambut jabrik Runcing yang senada dengan rambutnya, hanya saja yang membedakannya adalah Mata Minato yang biru laut namun tajam. 

Roina menghela nafasnya. 

"Apa kau tidak senang? Mungkin aku masih ngidam ingin bercermin", kata Roina. Minato menaikkan alisnya sebelah, Kandungannya sudah berumur 9 bulan 5 Hari, tinggal 5 hari lagi dia akan melahirkan. Mana mungkin masih ngidam. 

"Kau serius?", tanya Minato. 

"Tentu saja tidak, dasar baka Minato! Akhir-akhir ini kau selalu mengacuhkanku atau jangan-jangan kau memiliki wanita simpanan?", tanya Roina. Suhu dikamar itu meningkat. 

"Ti-tidak mungkin, haha. Mana mungkin aku mengkhianati Istriku sendiri", ujar Minato sambil mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah berkali-kali. Roina menurunkan suhu tubuhnya sehingga suhu kamar itu ikut turun. 

Minato kemudian melirik jam Wekker yang terpampang di Meja rias milik Istrinya. Ternyata sudah pukul 6 pagi. Dia kemudian memandang Istrinya, "Ayo turun, kita sarapan setelah itu mandi. Mengerti?", kata Minato. Roina mengangguk, mereka kemudian turun. 

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mereka berdua menuruni tangga itu, Di meja makan sudah ada Jiraiya Phoenix dan Tsunade Phoenix, Orang tua Minato. "Selamat Pagi, Minato, Roina", sapa Jiraiya, Dia adalah Ayah Minato, memiliki rambut putih tergerai namun runcung dan jangan lupakan garis merah melintang dari bawah matanya sampai ke pipi. 

"Selamat pagi Ayah", balas Minato. 

"Apa cucuku baik-baik saja, Roina-chan?", tanya Tsunade sesaat Roina dan Minato duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan, Tsunade Phoenix, Ibu Minato, Memiliki rambut pirang diikat dua dengan tanda prisma di dahinya. Minato mengangguk, "Papa, Kapan Adikku lahir? Aku sudah tidak sabar ingn bertemu dengannya", sapa seseorang anak kecil berumur 6 Tahun berambut pirang, Dia adalah Raiser Phoenix, Anak pertama Roina dan Minato. 

Roina mengusap pelan kepala Anaknya, "Mungkin tinggal beberapa Hari lagi sayang", kata Roina. 

Minato tersenyum, "Jadi bagaimana latihan Apimu dengan Kakek?", Tanya Minato. Wajah Imut Reiser langsung luntur seketika, dia kemudian bersedekap tangan didepan dada. 

"Kakek tidak serius saat mengajariku Elemen api, Papa. Dia lebih suka mengintip Sizune-Nee saat melihatnya menyiram bunga di teras yang hanya memakai celemek", kata Raiser. Jiraiya gelagapan seketika, "Hei Raiser, apa yang kau katakan, jangan menuduh Kakekmu itu seperti itu", katanya. 

KREETEK 

Bunyi suara jari tangan yang tengah di tekan menggema di Ruang makan Keluarga Phoenix, Jiraiya melirik kearah Istrinya dengan gerakan patah-patah. GLEK. 

Dengan susah payah dia menelan ludahnya sendiri, "Apa itu semua benar Raiser-chan?", tanya Tsunade dengan wajah yang sudah menggelap tapi hanya matanya yang bersinar terang. 

Raiser memangut-mangut, "Iya Nek, mana mungkin aku berbohong", kata Raiser. 

"Hahaha, Saatnya sarapan pagi", kata Tsunade dengan nada horor. Dia kemudian menarik kerah baju Jiraiya dan membawanya kekamar. Sesaat kemudian terdengar teriakan dari Jiraiya yang sedang kesakitan dan juga terdengar suara pukulan. 

Keluarga Phoenix yang bahagia. 

**...Blue Shafier...**

Lima hari kemudian 

"AHHHKKK", teriakan Roina menggema di kamarnya, Dia kini tengah bersusah payah mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam perutnya. "Sekali lagi Nyonya Roina, dorong lebih kuat", kata Sarutobi Biwako, Istri seorang dokter yang terkenal di Kuoh. 

"A-aku tidak kuat lagi Biwako-San, Rasanya sakit sekali. Rasanya dia tidak mau keluar", kata Roina. Biwako menatap asisten yang ada disampingnya, "Tolong panggilkan Minato-Sama", katanya. 

Asistennya mengangguk, Dia kemudian keluar kamar. Diluar kamar itu terlihat Minato yang tengah duduk sambil mengigit jarinya sendiri. "Etto... Minato-sama, Anda dipanggil oleh Roina-Sama", katanya. Minato mengangguk. 

"MINATOO, KESINI KAU. AKU AKAN MEMBUATMU MEMBAYAR SEMUA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU!", Teriakan Roina terdengar sampai keluar. 

Sekarang giliran Minato yang menelan ludahnya, Dia kemudian memasuki Kamar itu dan terlihat Istrinya dengan susah payah mengeluarkan Isi perutnya. Minato dengan sigap langsung duduk disamping Istrinya dan memegang tangan Istrinya. 

"Ayo semangat Sayang, Kau pasti bisa!", ujar Minato. 

Roina memandang tajam Minato, "Aku akan berurusan denganmu Nanti", katanya. 

"Ayo dorong lagi, Roina-Sama", Kata Biwako. Roina menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya, Dia kemudian kembali mendorong agar Bayi yang ada dikandungannya keluar sambil meremas tangan Minato. 

'Ya tuhan, sampai kapan Regenerasiku akan bertahan', kata Minato sembari menahan rasa sakit pada tangannya karena Roina meremasnya dengan kuat dan jangan lupakan Api berwarna Merah tengah menyelimuti tangan Minato. Bersyukurlah karena Minato mempunyai Regenerasi Dari keluarga Phoenix. 

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara tangisan Bayi laki-laki yang bermata Blue Shafier sama seperti Minato dan juga berambut Runcing. 

Roina kembali menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya, "Lagi satu, setelah itu Anda akan selesai dengan tugas Anda, Roina-Sama", Kata Biwako. Roina kemudian mengangguk, Dia kembali menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin dan kembali mendorong. 

Sesaat kemudian teriakan bayi perempuan yang sedang menangis kembali menggema. Roina kini bernafas lega, tugasnya untuk melahirkan seorang Anak sudah selesai. Biwako kemudian membersihkan darah yang melekat pada bayi itu dan memakaikannya selimut. 

"Syukurlah, Ibu bisa melihat kalian berdua", kata Roina. 

"Jadi Minato, Siapa nama anak kita?", tanya Roina. Minato menebar senyum lebar. "Kalau yang laki-laki aku beri Nama Naruto Phoenix", 

Roina menaikkan alisnya sebelah, "Kau serius menamakan anak kita dengan nama Topping Ramen?", katanya. Minato mengangguk, Nama itu merupakan salah satu karakter yang ada di dalam buku karangan Ayahnya, Jiraiya. 

"Aku yakin kalau Nanti dia akan menjaga nama baik keluarga kita meskipun namanya agak aneh Roina, Dan untuk dia aku memberi namanya Ravel Phoenix. Dia akan mendampingin Kakaknya agar menuju jalan yang benar", kata Minato. 

Roina mengangguk, "Naruto-Chan, Ravel-Chan. Ibu senang melihat kalian berdua", kata Roina. 

**6 Tahun kemudian**

"Kesini kau Naruto-Chan, Ravel-Chan, aku akan menghukummu", Teriak Raiser. Mereka berada di halaman belakang kediaman keluarga Phoenix. Raiser yang tengah sibuk mengejar Naruto dan Ravel. Alasannya karena Naruto dan Ravel mengganggu Tidur siang Raiser dengan memasukkan Rumput di telinga dan hidung Raiser. 

"Salahmu sendiri yang tidak menyadari kalau aku memasukkan Rumput dihidungmu Onii-Sama", Kata Ravel yang berlari beririnan dengan Naruto. Sebenarnya menangkap mereka hal yang mudah menurut Raiser, Hanya saja dia mengalah. 

Naruto berhenti berlari setelah memungut sebuah daun kering yang transparan di belakang Rumahnya. Dia kemudian memandang daun itu, "Lihat Onii-Sama, daun yang ini indah sekali", Katanya. 

WUSSH 

Daun itu kemudian terbakar oleh api namun anehnya api itu berwarna biru, Raiser yang melihat itu terkejut. "Naruto-Chan, Lihat. Kau mengeluarkan Api berwarna biru", kata Raiser. 

Naruto memandang tangannya, "Sugoi Naruto, Kau memiliki Api berwarna biru", kata Ravel. Naruto hanya menggaruk kepalanya, "Hehe. Aku tidak tahu kalau aku ternyata punya api berwarna biru", ujar Naruto. 

"Raiser-Sama, Naruto-Sama, Ravel-Sama. Keluarga Gremory sudah datang", Kata salah satu pelayan keluarga Phoenix. Mereka bertiga mengangguk, Mereka pun pegi keruang makan. 

**...OoooO...**

Terlihat di ruangan keluarga Phoenix keluarga Gremory tengah duduk berseberangan dengan keluarga Phoenix. Diujung meja makan itu terdapat Minato. "Jadi bagaimana dengan perjodohan yang akan kita lakukan Minato", tanya Seseorang berambut merah darah. 

Minato mengangguk, "Aku tergantung dengan Raiser saja, Sirzechs", jawab Minato. 

Gadis berambut merah darah seperti orang yang ada disampingnya tadi menggebrak meja makan itu, "Aku tidak setuju dengan Itu Onii-Sama", katanya dengan nada marah. 

"Kenapa kau tidak setuju dengan Onii-ku?", tanya Naruto. 

" aku tidak suka dengannya, itu saja", jawab Rias. Kemarahan Naruto langsung menumpuk di benaknya, tapi dia berusaha melawan rasa amarahnya. Belum ada yang pernah mengatai Onii-nya seperti itu. "Ya sudah kalau begitu, Ayah, Kita batalkan saja pertunangan ini, tidak ada gunanya", jawab Naruto dengan nada santai. 

BLETAK 

Naruto mengusap ubun-ubunnya yang sakit akibat jitakan Ravel, "Bersikaplah lebih sopan Naruto", kata Ravel. Naruto mendengus kemudian dia mengumpat kecil. 

"Jadi apa yang akan kita Lakukan Sirzechs?", tanya Minato. 

Sirzechs tersenyum singkat, "Nanti juga mereka akan terbiasa Minato", katanya. 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

BRAAK 

Naruto menggebrak meja belajarnya dengan suara yang cukup keras, "Apa kau bilang?", tanya Naruto. Pelayannya, Ayame, "Raiser-Sama kalah dalam Rating Game dengan salah satu pemilik Scread Gear yang bernama Hyodou Issei, Naruto-Sama", katanya. 

"Jadi dia ingin bermain-main denganku", kata Naruto dengan nada Datar. Naruto kemudian memandang Ayame yang ada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, "Besok kita akan bersekolah di Kuoh Gakuen. Aku ingin kau menjadi pendampingku, Kau mengerti Ayame-Chan", Kata Naruto. Ayame mengangguk, Naruto kemudian menarik tangan Ayame hingga bibir mereka berbenturan sebentar lalu Naruto melepaskannya. 

"Ajak Juga Ravel", kata Naruto. 

Ayame mengangguk dengan wajah memerah, dia kemudian pergi kebelakang. "Ternyata kau ingin bermain denganku Hyodou", Kata Naruto. 

**To Be Continue...**

**Next Chapter :**

"Jadi ini Hyodou Issei" 

. 

"Salam kenal, Uciha Sasuke", 

. 

"Libido yang terlalu menyedihkan". 

. 

**Naruto Phoenix : 16 Tahun**

**Ravel Phoenix : 16 Tahun**

**Ayame : 16 Tahun**

**Raiser Phoenix : 22 Tahun.**

**A/n : mungkin itu saja yang bisa saya kasih di Chapter Satu. Untuk penjelasan api Biru naruto bakal ada di Chapter 2. Untuk pair kita urus belakangan saja. Maaf sebelumnya kepada Author FreeX9r.**

**Mind To Review?**


	2. Chapter 2 : New Power Naruto Phoenix!

Naruto kecil berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan ayahnya, "Ayah, Kita mau kemana?", tanya Naruto kecil yang berumur 7 Tahun. Minato tersenyum menanggapi perkataan anaknya. "Kita akan pergi kerumah Kakekmu", kata Minato.

"Kakek-ku? Bukannya Kakek Jiraiya ada dirumah?", tanya Naruto kecil.

Minato kemudian menggendong Naruto didadanya, Dia kemudian memfokuskan diri. Sesaat kemudian, keluarlah sayap api dari punggungnya. "Ayo kita terbang", katanya. Naruto kecil kegirangan, Dia bahkan sampai melupakan kalau pertanyaannya tidak dijawab oleh Ayahnya.

 **...Naruto Phoenix...**

Tap

Kini Minato turun didepan teras Rumah bergaya Jepang. Mungkin luasnya sekitar 25 Meter. Minato kemudian mengetuk pintu rumah itu. Sesaat kemudian, seseorang membukakan pintunya. Orang itu memiliki Rambut hitam panjang dengan pony yang menutupi mata Kiri Onyx-nya.

"Minato kah?", tanyanya.

Minato mengangguk, "Aku kesini membawa Naruto agar kau melatihnya, Ayah", kata Minato. Naruto kecil memandang orang tua yang ada didepannya sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Hei Naruto, menunduklah. Dia adalah Kakekmu", kata Minato. Naruto menunduk, "Aku Naruto Phoenix", ujar Naruto. Orang itu tersenyum, "Aku Uciha Madara", balas orang yang bernama Madara tadi. Uciha Madara, Ayah dari Roina Phoenix, Ibu Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk, "Masuklah, Sepupumu ada didalam", kata Madara. Mereka semua kemudian memasuki Kediaman Uciha Madara.

Kini mereka berada didalam kediaman Uciha, Didepan Naruto dan Minato terlihat dua orang berambut Hitam bermata Onyx, yang satunya memiliki wajah datar tanpa Ekspresi, memiliki garis miring dibawah matanya.

Dan anak kecil berambut Raven dengan rambut belakang yang mencuat melawan Gravitasi. "Minato, Kah", kata orang berambut Raven pendek itu dengan nada datar sehingga Naruto tidak memahaminya, 'Dia ini bertanya atau menyapa sih?', batin Naruto.

Naruto kemudian menatap Anak kecil yang sebanya dengannya, namun anak yang ditatap hanya memasang wajah datar. "Ini anakmu, Minato?", tanya Orang tadi. Minato mengangguk, "Lalu dia, Juga anakmu, Fugaku?", tanya Minato.

Fugaku mengangguk.

Anak kecil berambut hitam itu menyodorkan tangannya, "Uciha Sasuke", katanya singkat. Naruto kecil dengan ragu-ragu membalas jabatan Sasuke, "Naruto Phoenix", balas Naruto kecil. Madara kemudian duduk bersila di meja tempat mereka Minato dan Fugaku duduk. "Jadi kalian ingin aku melatih mereka?", tanya Madara. Minato dan Fugaku mengangguk.

"Jadi Jenis Api apa yang dimiliki oleh kedua Cucuku ini?", tanya kembali Madara.

Fugaku lebih dulu menanggapi pertanyaan Madara, "Sasuke memiliki Elemen api berjenis Hitam, Amaterasu", jawab Fugaku. Madara mengangguk, Dia kemudian menatap Minato, "Kalau Naruto, dia memiliki Elemen api berjenis Biru, Burū kasai", jawab Minato.

Lengkungan dibibir Madara naik sedikit sehingga membentuk sebuah senyuman namun tipis. "Ternyata aku memiliki Cucu-cucu yang berbakat...", Madara kemudian bangkit dari tempatnya bersila tadi. Dia kemudian memandang Sasuke dan Naruto, "Ayo kita mulai pelatihan tanpa batas mulai hari ini", sambung Madara sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

Minato dan Fugaku kemudian bangkit bersama dengan Sasuke dan Naruto. "Naruto, mulai hari ini sampai Sembilan tahun kedepan, Kau akan bersama dengan Kakek Madara. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, jangan sampai dia kerepotan", kata Minato sambil menasehati Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk.

"Sasuke, Apapun yang terjadi. Jangan sampai kau tidak memanfaatkan peluang yang ada di dalam dirimu, Kau tidak ingin ' **Dia** ' Kecewa bukan? Siapa tahu Nanti kalian akan bertemu kembali", kata Fugaku. Sasuke mengangguk, "Sesuai dengan perintahmu, Ayah".

Fugaku mengangguk, dia dan Minato kemudian pergi dari ruangan itu meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Naruto, Sasuke. Ikut denganku sekarang", kata Madara. Naruto dan Sasuke kemudian mengangguk dan mengikuti Madara dari belakang.

 **...Blue Shafier...**

"Sugoi", Kata Naruto. Kini mereka berada ditanah tandus. Hanya ada bebatuan yang ada disana [Kayak tempat Ichigo pertama kali berubah menjadi Shinigami]. "Ini adalah tempat pelatihan kalian selama sembilan Tahun, Jadi biasakanlah. Aku tidak akan memilih siapa yang akan lebih unggul. Jadi latihan pertama yang harus kalian lakukan adalah...", Madara kemudian menunjuk Batu berbentuk bundar memiliki diameter 6 Meter.

"...Hancurkan batu itu hanya menggunakan kepalan tangan kalian", sambung Madara. Naruto dan Sasuke menatap Batu besar itu dengan tanda tanya Besar, Baru saja dia ingin protes namun Madara lebih dulu menatap Mereka berdua dengan tatapan Tajam.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang, Aku tidak akan segan-segan melatih keturunanku", kata Madara. "Sekarang cepat Hancurkan batu itu", perintah Madara. Naruto dan Sasuke kemudian mendekati Batu besarnya masing-masing.

BUAGH

BUAAGH

Mereka berdua mulai menghantamkan kepalan tangannya kearah batu itu. Naruto meringis, tangannya terasa perih, Baru beberapa pukulan saja tangannya terasa remuk. Dia kemudian kembali menghantamkan kepalan tangannya, beberapa saat kemudian, Tangannya mengeluarkan darah akibat pukulan itu.

"Alirkan sedikit tenaga dalammu kedalam tanganmu", perintah Madara.

Naruto dan Sasuke mengangguk, mereka kemudian memfokuskan diri. Setelah dirasa cukup, Mereka kemudian menghantamkan kepalan tangannya kearah batu yang ada didepannya.

DUAAR

Batu itu langsung hancur seketika, Sasuke dan Naruto menatap batu yang hancur itu dengan pandangan bingung, "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?", katanya.

"Kalian lihatlah luka yang berada ditangan kalian", kata Madara, Terlihat dengan jelas dari luka itu mengeluarkan sedikit asap dan perlahan luka yang ada ditangan mereka sembuh. "Darah yang keluar dari tangan kalian itu merupakan tempat Elemen api", jelas Madara.

"Tempat luka kami adalah tempat elemen Api?", tanya Naruto dan Sasuke berbarengan.

Madara mengangguk, "Karena tubuh kalian masih kecil. Kalian hanya bisa mengeluarkan Elemen Api kalau kalian memiliki luka seperti itu. Berbeda jika kalian sudah besar, tubuh kalian akan dengan otomatis mengatur elemen Api yang ada ditubuh kalian", kata Madara.

"Dan aku akan memberitahu kalian hal penting", ujar Madara dengan nada serius.

"Di Dunia Iblis, bukan hanya Tiga Elemen Api yang ada. Namun ada Lima, Yang pertama adalah Elemen Aka kasai [Api Merah], Yang kedua adalah Amaterasu [Api Hitam], Yang ketiga adalah Burū kasai [Api Biru], Yang keempat adalah Kirroi Kasai [Api Kuning] dan yang terakhir adalah Shiro hi [Api putih]. Api merah kita sudah mengetahuinya, Raiser adalah pemilik api merah, Sasuke adalah pemilik Api Hitam dan Kau Naruto, Kau adalah pemilik api Biru. Sedangkan pemilik api Kuning dan Putih kita belum mengetahuinya, Setiap elemen api mempunyai kelebihan masing-masing, jadi jangan pernah memandang remeh lawanmu walaupun Elemen apinya di bawah kalian", jelas Madara.

Mereka kemudian mengangguk, Tanpa aba-aba Madara menendang tubuh Naruto dan Sasuke hingga terjatuh kedalam lubang yang ada dibelakangnya, lubang itu memiliki diameter 3 dan kedalaman sekitar 500 meter.

"Pelajaran selanjutnya adalah kalian akan menaiki Lubang ini!", teriak Madara. Naruto dan Sasuke membenahi pakaian mereka yang sedikit kotor, Mereka kemudian mendekati dinding Lubang itu dan memcoba untuk menaikinya, namun karena dinding itu licin sehingga mereka kembali terjatuh setelah menaiki dinding itu beberapa meter.

"APA KAU SERIUS?!", teriak Naruto dan Sasuke.

 **SKIP 9 TAHUN KEMUDIAN!**

Kini Naruto dan Sasuke tengah berada didepan sebuah batu besar dengan bertelanjang dada. Tubuh mereka berubah drastis, Kulit Naruto semakin bertambah kuning sehingga terkesan seksi.

Sedangkan Sasuke, kulitnya tetap putih namun wajahnya kini semakin berkembang, Rambut Ravennya semakin panjang dan itu cukup untuk Kaum Hawa berteriak kesetanan.

Naruto kemudian menyodorkan telapak tangannya didepan Batu itu, sedangkan Sasuke menyodorkan sebuah kepalan tangan. Naruto dan Sasuke menutup matanya.

 **Blue Fire : Fire Ball Attack!**

Dari depan telapak tangan Naruto mengeluarkan Bola api yang berukuran cukup besar, Bola itu langsung melesat kedalam Batu itu.

DUAAR

Batu itu meledak dari dalam, Naruto tersenyum melihat hasil karyanya.

 **Black Fire : Fire Punch Attack!**

Perlahan Api Hitam mengelilingi tangan Sasuke, Sasuke dengan gerakan cepat melompat keatas kemudian menghantamkan tangannya ke Batu itu.

DUUARR

Batu itu Hancur seketika, terlihat Sasuke berdiri disana. Sasuke kemudian menepuk debu yang menempel di celana panjangnya. Dia kemudian berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Otsukare, Teme", kata Naruto. Otsukare dalam bahasa jepang berarti Kerja Bagus. "Hn, Otsukare, Dobe", balas Sasuke Mereka kemudian berjalan mendekati Madara yang berada di sebuah Pondok yang tidak berada jauh dari tempat mereka berlatih.

"Ternyata kalian sudah berkembang pesat", kata Madara.

Naruto dan Sasuke mengangguk, "Itu karena kau yang melatih kami, Kakek", balas Naruto dengan cengiran Khas Andalannya. Madara mengangguk, "Aku rasa kalian sudah cukup untuk menampung kekuatan yang ada ditubuhku", Kata Madara.

Naruto dan Sasuke menaikkan alisnya, "Aku akan memberikan kalian kekuatan Khas Keluarga Uciha, Sasuke, Naruto", kata Madara. Madara kemudian memberi intrupsi untuk duduk didepan Madara. Mereka berdua menuruti perintah kakek mereka dan duduk didepan Madara dengan bersila.

Madara kemudian menutup matanya, Dia kemudian mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke punggung Naruto dan Sasuke. "Susano'o, Kurama. Mulai hari ini aku akan menyerahkan kalian pada Naruto dan Sasuke. Bimbinglah dia, Keluarlah jika kekuatan kalian diperlukan", Kata Madara.

 **"Apa kau serius dengan perkataanmu itu, Madara?",** Tanya Susano'o. Madara mengangguk, Kedua Raksasa yang ada didalam tubuh Madara menghela Nafasnya. **"Baiklah kalau itu yang kau inginkan"** , Ujar Kurama. Mereka berdua perlahan menghilang dan masuk ke tangan Kanan dan tangan Kiri Madara.

DEG

"UHUUUK", Naruto dan Sasuke langsung memuntahkan darah ketika seseorang yang asing bagi mereka memasuki tubuhnya. Nafas mereka memburu, Sesaat kemudian Madara melepas telapak tangannya dari punggung.

"Apa itu tadi?", tanya Naruto.

 **"Heh, ternyata Madara cukup bodoh untuk mencari pilihan untukku",** Ujar seseorang didalam tubuh Naruto dengan Nada datar dan Serak.

"Siapa kau?", Tanya Naruto pada sebuah Raksasa berwarna kuning yang ada didalam tubuhnya, [Bayangin aja saat Naruto menggunakan Mode Kurama waktu melawan Khinsiki di konoha].

Naruto mengadahkan telapak tangannya, Namun anehnya api birunya tidak keluar sama sekali. **"Percuma, disini kau tidak akan bisa menggunakan Api-mu",** Ujar Kurama. Naruti mendecih. **"Mulai sekarang, kita adalah Partner. Mohon kerjasamanya",** Ujar Kurama sambil menyodorkan kepalan tangannya.

Naruto juga menyodorkan kepalan tangannya, "Mohon kerjasamanya", kata Naruto.

 **Hari Berikutnya**

Kini Naruto berada didalam Kediamana Uciha Madara, dia dan Sasuke sekarang harus pergi menuju kediaman masing-masing. "Sampai jumpa di Lain Waktu, Teme", kata Naruto. "Hn", balas Sasuke.

"Ternyata kalian sudah dewasa, Sampaikan salamku pada Fugaku dan Minato", kata Madara. Sasuke dan Naruto mengangguk, mereka kemudian mengeluarkan Api Biru dan Api Biru dari punggungnya kemudian terbang ke kediaman masing-masing.

Sesampainya disana, Naruto langsung disambut oleh para pelayan yang berada diluar kediaman Phoenix. "Selamat datang kembali, Naruto-sama", ujar seseorang yang sangat Familiar bagi Naruto. Gadis itu sebaya dengan Naruto, dia memakai celemek berwarna putih lengkap dengan sebuah bando yang bertengger di kepalanya, dia adalah Ayame, Putri dari Teuchi, Koki keluara Phoenix.

"Selamat datang, Naruto", ujar gadis berambut pirang berbentuk bor, bermata Blue shafier yang tak kalah indah dengan mata Naruto. "Aku pulang Ravel", kata Naruto. Dia kemudian memeluk singkat Ravel, "Aku kangen denganmu, Baka Imotou", kata Naruto, Ravel membalas pelukan Naruto.

"Aku Juga Baka Onii-Chan", balas Ravel, dia menghirup aroma tubuh Naruto yang sudah lama dia pernah cium. "Baumu tidak pernah berubah", kata Ravel.

"Kau juga sama", balas Naruto. Mereka kemudian melepas pelukannya, "Antar aku kekamarku, Ayame-Chan", kata Naruto. Ayame mengangguk, mereka kemudian berjalan menuju Kamar Naruto yang berada dilantai 2.

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya diatas kasur King Sizenya, dia kemudian memandang langit-langit rumahnya. Ada satu orang yang tidak menyambut kepulangannya.

"Ayame-chan, kemana Raiser-NiiSama?", tanya Naruto kemudian mendekati Ayame yang berada didekat meja tempat lemari.

"R-Raiser-Sama, dia berada diruangan bersama dengan Tsunade-Sama, Jiraiya-Sama, Roina-Sama dan Minato-Sama", ujar Ayame. Naruto mengerutkan alisnya, "Memangnya apa yang terjadi?", tanya Naruto.

"Raiser-Sama kalah dalam Rating Game melawan keluarga Gremory yang dibantu dengan pemilik Secread Gear, Hyodou Issei", kata Ayame.

 **...BLUE SHAFIER...**

"...Ruto-sama",

"Naruto-Sama!", teriak sedikit Ayame. Naruto terbangun dari khayalannya sendiri.

"Anda kenapa, Naruto-Sama?", tanya Ayame. Naruto menggeleng, kepalaku sedikit pusing", kata Naruto, kini dia berada dalam mobil pembelian dari Ayahnya Minato.

Naruto memakai jas hitam yang dipadukan dengan T-Shirt Putih lengkap dengan dasi berwarna merah dan syal berwarna biru tua[Kayak Syal yang dipake ama Natsu, hanya saja milik Naruto cuma satu garis lurus bukan kotak-kotak].

Ayame mendekatkan kepala Naruto ke dadanya yang terbilang cukup 'Wow' itu. Ayame kemudian berbisik di telinga Naruto, "Apa sekarang sudah merasa baikan?", tanya Ayame.

Naruto mengangguk, dia kemudian mengeratkan pelukannya sehingga wajah Naruto terbenam di antara 'mereka'. Tanpa mereka sadari, Ravel menatap Naruto dan Ayame, sebenarnya Ravel hanya berpura-pura tidur.

Sesampainya disana, Naruto turun dan menatap plakat besar yang tertera diatas kepalanya. 'Kuoh Gakuen', Itulah isi dari tulisan plakat tersebut. Naruto, Ayame dan Ravel kemudian berjalan masuk melewati gerbang besi itu.

Sesaat kemudian teriakan demi teriakan terdengar hingga Naruto memasuki koridor sekolah. BRUKK. Seseorang berambut coklat menabrak Naruto hingga mereka berdua terjatuh.

"Naruto-Sama", ujar Ayame sambil menyodorkan tangannya untuk membantu Naruto berdiri. Naruto menerimanya, dia sedikit menepuk debu yang menempel di celana panjang hitamnya.

Dia kemudian menatap orang yang ada didepannya, namun bukannya meminta maaf dia malah berbicara dengan adiknya, Ravel Phoenix. "Kau, Ravel Phoenix kan?", tanyanya. Ravel menatap orang itu, "Hyodou Issei", kata Ravel dengan nada terkejut.

'Jadi ini Hyodou Issei', batin Naruto.

Naruto menarik paksa tangan Ravel, "Ayo Ravel! Kita Pergi!", ujar Naruto dengan nada setengah membentak. Ravel dan Ayame sedikit meringis ketika Naruto menarik tangannya, Mereka kemudian berjalan menuju kantor kepala Sekolah.

 **.o.o.O.o.o.**

"Jadi Uciha-San, kau ingin bersekolah disini?", tanya kepala sekolah dengan pria raven yang ada didepannya. Pria itu mengangguk, dia adalah Uciha Sasuke.

Pintu ruangan kepala sekolah diketuk beberapa kali dari luar. Sang kepala sekolah memberi intrupsi untuk masuk, dan terlihatlah Ravel, Naruto dan Ayame memasuki ruangan itu.

"Kau!?", tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk Sasuke.

"Namaku Uciha Sasuke, salam kenal", kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai sedikit.

"Salam kenal Uciha Sasuke, Namaku Naruto Phoenix", balas Naruto. Beberapa saat kemudian seseorang memasuki ruangan kepala sekolah, memakai kaca mata berambut hitam sebahu. Kepala sekolah tersenyum, dia kemudian memberi perintah, "Golong antarkan mereka semua ke kelas 1-D, Sona-chan", kata kepala Sekolah.

Wanita yang bernama Sona itu mengangguk, Dia kemudian menatap selirih orang yang ada disana, "Kalau begitu, tolong ikuti Saya", kata Sona. Sona sedikit menatap Sasuke sebelum memutuskan kontak mata dengannya, begitu pula dengan Sasuke. Mata Onyxnya sedikit terbuka lebar.

 **. .oo.**

Sementara itu di kelas 1-D keributan terjadi, padahal gurunya sedang mengajar pelajaran Matematika. Guru yang ada disana pusing seketika.

TOK

TOK

TOK

Ceklek

Terlihat Sona, Naruto, Sasuke, Ravel dan Ayame memasuki ruangan itu. Murid yang ada disana langsung diam ketika melihat Sona, Si Ketua Osis yang dikenal dengan kekejamannya berdiri didepan.

Namun sesaat kemudian, "Kawai yang berambut pirang itu", ujar seseorang yang berambut perak gelap.

"78, 76, 79 untuk yang pirang, rambut yang berbentuk bor yang menawan bermata biru dan sedikit menawan dengan tubuh mungilnya. 80, 83, 82 untuk yang berambut coklat, rambut panjang yang menawan ditambah mata coklatnya yang bisa menaikkan slera", kata orang berambut raven berwarna coklat dan jangan lupakan kacamata yang bertengger dimatanya.

'Libido yang menyedihkan', batin Sasuke. Berbeda dengan Naruto, Gigi Naruto beradu sama lain sehingga menimbulkan sedikit suara yang cukup menakutkan. Naruto langsung mendekati orang itu dan langsung mencengkram kerah baju mereka.

"Beraninya Kalian", ujar Naruto dengan nada setengah marah.

"Hei, kau Naruto Phoenix kan?", tanya seseorang yang berada dipojok kelas, orang itu berambut hitam dengan diikat sehingga bentuk rambutnya seperti nanas. Orang itu menatap Naruto sedikit lama, pada akhirnya Naruto melepaskan cengkramannya dari leher orang yang bernama Matsuda dan Motohama itu, dia kemudian berjalan menuju kedepan kelas.

Naruto merangkul Ravel dan Ayame, "Aku ingatkan dengan kalian, jika kalian menggoda mereka. **Aku tidak akan segan-segan menghabisi kalian** ', ujar Naruto dengan nada serak yang cukup menakuti seluruh murid yang ada disana.

"Namaku Uciha Naruto", ujar Naruto sambil memperkenalkan namanya, dia sedikit membungkukkan badannya. Sasuke dan orang yang berada didepan kelas sedikit terkejut. "Hei Naruto, apa maksudmu?", tanya Ravel setengah berbisik.

"Aku mencoba memberi kejutan dengan mereka", kata Naruto juga dengan berbisik.

"Aku Ravel Phoenix, salam kenal", ujar Ravel dengan membungkukkan badannya.

"Aku Ayame, mohon bantuannya", ujar Ayame dengan nada kalem.

"Uciha Sasuke", kata Sasuke singkat.

Guru itu sedikit tersenyum, "Baiklah, untuk Naruto. Kau boleh duduk disamping Nara Shikamaru. Shikamaru, tolong angkat tanganmu", ujar Guru tersebut.

Orang yang menghentikan Naruto tadi mengangkat tangannya, "Untuk Kau Sasuke-kun. Kau boleh duduk disamping Hyuuga Hinata", ujar Sang Guru itu, Seprang gadis berambut Idigo mengangkat tangannya, Sasuke langsung melengos dan duduk disamping Hinata.

Sasuke kemudian menyodorkan tangannya, "Uciha Sasuke", kata Sasuke. Hinata menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke, "Hyuuga Hinata", katanya, mereka berdua melepaskan pegangan tangan masing masing.

"Dan Untuk Ravel dan Ayame, ada dua bangku kosong disamping Naruto, kau bisa memakainya", kata Sang guru. Ravel dan Ayame mengangguk, mereka kemudian menuju bangkunya. "Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, Sensei", kata Sona kemudian keluar dari ruang kelas itu.

Mereka kemudian melanjutkan pelajaran tadi.

 **.o.O.O.o.**

"Bagaimana kabarmu Naruto?", tanya Shikamaru.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik-baik saja. Dan kenapa kau bisa sekolah disini?", tanya Naruto. Nara Shikamaru, Teman Naruto saat berumur 5 Tahun namun pada saat Naruto menginjak umur 6 Tahun, Shikamaru pindah ke Kota Konoha.

Sementara itu, disamping Sasuke. Hyuuga Hinata, juga teman bermain Naruto dan juga Ravel saat masih kecil, namun Hinata pindah ke Kota Konoha dengan Shikamaru namun pada akhirnya mereka bertemu kembali disini.

"Naruto-Sama, sudah saatnya anda makan", kata Ayame sambil menyodorkan Bentou ke arah Naruto. Shikamaru mendongak, "Kau masih belum berubah sama sekali, Ayame", ujar Shikamaru.

Ayame tersenyum sebentar, "Kau juga belum berubah sama sekali, Shikamaru-kun", kata Ayame.

"Ne, Shikamaru. Kenapa kau bisa bersekolah disini, aku yakin kau bukan tipe orang yang menyukai hal yang merepotkan", kata Naruto. Dia tahu betul sifat teman masa kecilnya itu, tipe orang yang tidak menyukai bau-bau yang mengandung hal yang merepotkan.

"Cih, itu karena ibuku yang memaksanya. Dia bilang kalau aku tidak sekolah maka aku tidak diperbolehkan berpacaran dengan Ino", ujar Shikamaru. Naruto bersweatdrop ria. 'Hah?', batin Naruto.

"Ngomong-ngomong Naruto, kenapa kau memakai Nama kluarga ibumu?", tanya Shikamaru. Naruto menyeringai sebentar, "Aku akan memberi kenjutan kepada Rias Gremory dan Hyodou Issei", ujar Naruto.

"Souka, apa karena Rating Game itu?", tanya Shikamaru.

"Jadi kau tahu tentang Rating Game itu Shika?", tanya balik Naruto. Shikamaru mengangguk, Dia pernah menonton diam-diam permainan Mereka pada malam itu.

"Hn, kau akan kalah jika melawan Hyodou Issei itu Naruto, dia menjadi bidak keluarga Gremory, akan sulit bagimu untuk melawan mereka. Terlebih lagi keluarga Sitri ikut bergabung dengan Gremory", jelas Shikamaru.

"Wow. Aku tidak menyangka akan seperti itu", ujar Naruto. Dia kemudian menatap Shikamaru, Hinata, Sasuke, Ravel dan Ayame. Naruto sedikit menyeringai iblis.

"Hei Naruto. Jangan-jangan...", ujaran Shikamaru terpotong.

"Benar, kita akan menjadi satu keluarga. Yaitu keluarga Phoenix", ujar Naruto. Shikamaru berdecak, dia tidak sudah masuk ke masalah yang merepotkan dan kini dia akan masuk kedalam masalah yang cukup besar. Ayolah, Dia sangat membenci itu.

Shikamaru menghela nafasnya.

"Jadi dengan apa kau akan bertanding Rating Game dengan Keluarga Gremory?", tanya Shikamaru, Bukannya menjawab Naruto malah tersenyum iblis. "Kita lihat saja Nanti", ujar Naruto.

 **SORE HARINYA!**

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu Buchou", ujar Seorang gadis berambut raven panjang, Akeno Himejima.

"Kalau begitu, berhati-hatilah Akeno", ujar wanita berambut merah darah, Rias Gremory. Akeno mengangguk, Dia kemudian membungkukkan badannya sebentar dan menutup pintu ruang klub Supernatural dan berjalan menuju kuil tempat yang dia tinggali.

 **.oo..oo..oo.**

Akeno kini berjalan menaiki tangga, baru beberapa tangga seseorang memanggilnya. "Akeno-Senpai~", panggil orang itu dengan nada riang. Akeno berbalik, namun seseorang mengarahkan pukulan ke perut Akeno tapi Akeno berhasil melompat beberapa Tangga.

"Uciha Naruto-Kun?", tanya Akeno dengan suara seksinya. "Terlalu terburu-buru untuk menangkapku", kata Akeno sambil tersenyum, Dia kemudian mengeluarkan sayap Malaikat Jatuh dan sayap Iblis dipunggungnya.

Naruto membalas senyuman Akeno, "Souka, Kita lihat saja nanti, Akeno-Chan", ujar Naruto. Wushhh. Api biru keluar dari punggung Naruto dan membentuk sayap. Naruto kemudian mengadahkan telapak tangannya, dan sebuah lingkaran sihir keluar dari sana[Bayangin aja bentuk burung phoenix].

 **Blue Fire : Fire Ball Attack!**

Sebuah bola api berwarna biru keluar dan melesat kearah Akeno. Akeno juga mengadahkan telapak tangannya, terdapat lingkaran sihir. Sebuah petir berwarna kekuning-kuningan keluar dari sana dan menghantam api biru Naruto.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin bermain lebih lama denganmu, sayang. Tapi apa boleh buat", ujar Naruto.

 **KURAMA!**

 **"Tsk. Kau mengangguk tidurku saja, bocah",** Ujar Kurama. Perlahan lingkaran sihir terlihat dari bawah kaki Naruto dan melewati tubuh Naruto. Perlahan baju sekolah yang Naruto pakai berubah menjadi warna kuning, dan baju terdapat baju tambahan sebuah Jubah mengelilingi Naruto.

"Jadi, Ayo kita selesaikan ini dengan cepat", ujar Naruto.

Naruto mengadahkan tangannya keatas, Sebuah lingkaran sihir keluar dari sana dan sesaat kemudian sebuah tangan besar transparan menerjang Akeno. Akeno mengadahkan Telapak tangannya keatas dan dari atas langit mendung seketika. Perlahan sebuah lubang hitam terlihat dari langit yang mendung itu.

Petir menyambar-nyambar dari sana dan langsung menghantam Tangan Kurama yang hendak menerjang Akeno.

"Jangan pernah mere-"

"Justru kau yang terlalu meremehkanku, Akeno. Aku yakin pasti tenagamu terkiras setelah mengeluarkan Tehnik barusa", ujar Naruto sambil menyeringai. Akeno terhenyak, ternyata Naruto menyadari kelemahannya.

Naruto kembali mengeluarkan tangan besar berwarna kuning dari tangan sebelah kirinya. Namun Akeno kali ini melompat, 'Sesuai Rencana', batin Naruto. Tepat dibelakang Akeno terlihat tangan besar berwarna biru tua, dan tangan itu langsung menghantam Akeno dari belakang.

'Buchou...', batin Akeno. Kesadaran Akeno kini hilang seketika, tubuhnya melayang jatuh kebawah. Tapi sebelum menyentuh tanah, Naruto lebih dulu menangkapnya.

"Otsukare", kata Naruto pada orang itu yang tidak lain adalah Uciha Sasuke.

"Hn, Otsukare", balas Sasuke.

"Bukankah Ini menyenangkan, Teme. Kita akan melawan Gremory dengan Ini sebagai taruhannya", Kata Naruto. Sasuke tidak membalasnya, Mereka berdua kemudian berjalan menuju kediaman masing-masing.

 **To Be Continue...**

 **Next Chap:**

"Tidak! Jangan lakukan itu!".

.

"APA SEKARANG KAU MENGERTI BAGAIMANA RASANYA, AKENO?!"

.

"Jangan terlalu meremehkanku, Gremory".

 **A/n : Wooww. Terimakasih Agan sama Sista yang menyempatkan Mereview Fanfic saya. Hm~ Disini saya menambah elemen pada Keluarga Phoenix, jadi semoga anda menyesuaikan diri dengan Fanfic saya ya*Nebar senyum, maaf bila keluar dari tema awal. Dan terimakasih udah Fav and Follow, Duh gak nyangka banyak yang Fav. Sekali lagi, Arigatou!**

 **Sekedar Info :**

 **Naruto Phoenix : Joker [Putih].**

 **Sasuke Uciha :Joker [Hitam].**

 **Nara Shikamaru : AS.**

 **Ravel Phoenix : King.**

 **Ayame : Queen.**

 **Hyuuga Hinata : Jack.**

 **Tertanda.**

 **Bagiox**


	3. Chapter 3 : Kekalahan Naruto!

**Real World**

 **Konoha**

Naruto berjalan menuju Kediamannya di Dunia Manusia yaitu di Kota Konohagakure. Konohagakure terletak tidak jauh dari Kuoh dan disini merupakan tempat tinggal teman masa kecil Naruto yaitu Shikamaru dan Hinata.

Dia mulai memasuki Pintu utama rumah yang dibelikan oleh Ayahnya dengan Akeno yang berada digendongannya. Rumah yang memiliki luas sepanjang 30 meter dengan Gaya Rumah Khas Eropa. Para pelayannya yang melihat Tuannya memasuki Kediaman Phoenix langsung membungkukkan badan. "Selamat datang kembali, Naruto-sama", Kata salah satu pelayan Naruto.

"Hn, Aku pulang. Tolong siapkan sebuah kamar dan pakaian untuk wanita ini, jangan lupa siapkan borgol besi dengan sihir tingkat tinggi", perintah Naruto. Pelayan itu mengangguk, dia kemudian membungkukkan badannya lalu pergi kebelakang.

Naruto kemudian memandang wajah Akeno sebentar, "Kau akan mengerti bagaimana rasanya karena kau adalah salah satu dari Mereka", ujar Naruto. Naruto kemudian duduk di salah satu Sofa yang ada di ruang tamu rumahnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Pelayan tadi datang dengan satu pasang Yukata ditangan kanannya dan Borgol berwarna Emas ditangan kirinya, borgol Emas itu sedikit mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna biru keputih-putihan. "Ini permintaan Anda, Naruto-sama", ujar pelayan tadi.

Naruto mengangguk, dia kemudian mengambil Yukata dan Borgol tadi, dia kemudian berjalan menuju kamar yang sudah disediakan oleh pelayannya. "Kita akan bersenang-senang sebentar, Himejima Akeno", kata Naruto sambil tersenyum iblis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ruang klub supernatural!**

PRANG!

Sebuah batu menembus salah satu kaca milik Ruang Klub Supernatural, batu itu kemudian jatuh di Meja Ketua Klub Supernatural, Rias Gremory. Rias memandang batu yang berlapis oleh kertas berwarna putih itu, sesaat kemudian dia mengambil dan membuka kertas itu.

"Apa maksudnya ini?", ujar Rias sambil meremas kertas itu.

 _ **Kita akan bermain Rating Game dengan Himejima Akeno sebagai taruhannya. Kami akan menunggumu setelah pulang sekolah. Kalau kau tidak datang, Aku akan 'Bermain' dengannya, Rias Gremory.**_

 _ **Naruto Phoenix**_

'Apa maksudnya itu?', batin Rias. Dari awal kedatangan Naruto, Rias sudah mencurigainya. Rambut yang hampir mirip dengan Raiser dan juga Rambutnya mirip dengan Adik Raiser, Ravel Phoenix.

Raiser Phoenix, sudah lama dia tidak menyebut nama itu. Nama yang sangat dia sukai, Dia sangat mencintai Raiser. Bahkan dengan segenap hatinya, Namun karena suatu insiden dia belajar melupakan Raiser, walaupun dia harus membuat Raiser terluka parah seperti saat ini.

'Raiser', batin Rias.

Rias mengadahkan kepalanya. Sungguh dia tidak tega melihat Issei menghajar Raiser dengan Secred Gearnya. Hatinya pilu saat melihat Raiser jatuh terlentang diatas tanah sambil membisikkan namanya.

Perlahan air mata keluar dari pelupuk mata Rias dan menetes melewati pipi mulusnya.

'Aku minta maaf Raiser, bukan aku bermaksud menyakitimu. Tapi aku tidak sanggup melihatmu, menatap matamu saja aku sudah tidak tahan', batin Rias.

Koneko, Banteng Keluarga Gremory, yang melihat Kingnya meneteskan air mata mendekatinya. "Ada apa Buchou?", tanya Koneko. Rias menghapus air matanya dengan kasar, dia kemudian memandang Koneko yang berdiri tak jauh disampingnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Besok kita akan bertanding Rating Game dengan keluarga Phoenix, Jadi persiapkan dirimu. Ajak juga Kiba, Issei dan Asia", kata Rias. Koneko mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu Buchou", ujar Koneko. Rias mengangguk, Koneko kemudian menundukkan badannya sebentar lalu berjalan mundur. Kiba, Kuda keluarga Gremory mendekati Rias yang tengah duduk di mejanya dengan nampan yang berisi Segelas Teh.

"Silahkan Buchou", ujar Kiba.

Rias mengangguk, "Terimakasih Kiba", ujar Rias. Kiba mengangguk, dia kemudian berjalan kebelakang.

.

.

 **Kediaman Naruto**

Akeno kini tengah terbaring dengan Yukata berwarna biru muda bercorak bunga Sakura yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Tangannya diikat dengan borgol yang sudah diberikan oleh Pelayannya tadi pada tangan kanannya dan pada tangan kiri Naruto, sehingga mereka kini berhadapan.

"Eng~", gumam Akeno, dia kemudian membuka mata Onyxnya dan menatap Naruto sebentar.

Naruto menyeringai, "Tidur nyenyak, Hime-sama?", tanya Naruto dengan nada Cool. Akeno terdiam sebentar, sesaat kemudian semua ingatannya terkumpul. Naruto yang notabe adalah adik kelasnya sudah menangkapnya dan Kini mereka berada di satu ranjang yang sama.

"Kau!?",

"Ssstt", potong Naruto sambil menaruh telunjuk di bibir mungil Akeno.

"Apa itu salammu saat ada laki-laki yang tidur disampingmu, Hime?", tanya Naruto. Naruto kemudian sedikit mengambil rambut Akeno yang ada didepan wajahnya dan menyelipkannya di belakang telinganya.

"Cih, Lepaskan Aku", kata Akeno mendesis. Naruto malah tertawa renyah, sesaat kemudian dia memandang Akeno tajam.

"Jangan harap kalau kau akan aku lepaskan setelah membuat Aniki-ku terluka, Himejima Akeno? Jangan membuatku tertawa", kata Naruto sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kepipi Akeno.

Mata Akeno membelalak. "Tidak, jangan lakukan itu!", teriak Akeno.

Naruto malah bersiul sebentar, dia menundukkan kepalanya. Pony pirangnya menutupi sebagian wajahnya. "SETELAH APA YANG KAU PERBUAT DENGAN ANIKI-KU, JANGAN HARAP AKU AKAN MEMBERI AMPUN PADAMU AKENO!", teriakan Naruto menggelegar di kamar yang luas itu.

Akeno terdiam, amarah juga mengumpul di kepala Akeno, "KALAU BEGITU KENAPA HANYA AKU YANG KAU SANDERA? SAAT MELAWAN RAISER-SAMA BUKAN HANYA AKU SAJA YANG MELAWANNYA!", ujar Akeno sambil berteriak keras. Jarang sekali dia berteriak namun kali ini amarahnya sudah cukup terkumpul.

Naruto memegang dagu Akeno dan sedikit menaikkannya dengan paksa sehingga Akeno sedikit meringis kesakitan. "Bagus, itu yang aku inginkan. Marahlah, Bencilah Aku sebisamu, Akeno", kata Naruto dia kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Akeno dan melumat bibirnya sebentar.

Naruto melepaskannya sesaat kemudian, "Kau tahu kenapa aku lebih memilih menyandramu? Alasannya mudah, Karena bidak catur akan mudah dilumpuhkan bila tidak ada Ratunya", ujar Naruto. Akeno mengepalkan tangannya, Dia kemudian membuka telapak tangannya namun lingkaran sihir tidak keluar satupun.

"Ada apa? Sihirmu tidak mau keluar?", tanya Naruto dengan nada santai.

Akeno memandang Naruto, namun Naruto hanya menyeringai. "Borgol ini adalah Borgol dari Sihir keluarga Phoenix. Hanya keluarga Phoenix yang bisa membukanya", jelas Naruto. Akeno berusaha menghantam pipi Naruto dengan tangannya yang bebas tapi Naruto lebih gesit menangkap tangan kanan Akeno.

"Untuk seorang Wanita kau cukup berani", kata Naruto sambil mengarahkan lututnya ke area Sensitif milik Akeno. Tangan kanan Naruto merobek paksa Yukata yang tengah dipakai Akeno sehingga menampakkan sesuatu yang,,,, kalian pasti sudah paham.

"Ayo kita bermain sebentar, Himejima Akeno", kata Naruto.

 **[Disensor]**

 **Hari berikutnya!**

Sona Sitri kini berada di ruang klub Supernatural, didepan mereka juga sudah ada Tsubaki, Saji, Issei, Kiba, Koneko dan Parrege yang lain juga tengah berkumpul di ruang klub Supernatural.

"Apa?! Akeno-senpai disandra?!", teriak Issei.

Rias mengangguk, dia kemudian angkat bicara, "Terlebih lagi keluarga Gremory sudah kehilangan Queen. Jadi aku memintamu Sona, bantulah kami", ujar Rias. Sona menaikkan garis bibirnya sehingga membentuk senyuman tapi tipis.

"Dengan senang hati, kita adalah teman sejak kecil. Jadi tidak ada alasan untukku tidak membantumu", kata Sona. Rias tersenyum senang, dengan begini keluarga Gremory akan lebih mudah untuk memenangkan Rating Game ini.

 **Pulang Sekolah [Didekat halaman belakang]**

Dua kubu tengah berhadapan, Kubu Phoenix terdiri atas Naruto dengan Akeno yang ada didekapannya, tapi Akeno hanya diam, mungkin kakinya sedikit lemas karena diajak 'Bermain' oleh Naruto kemarin malam. Disana juga ada Sasuke, Shikamaru, Ravel, Ayame dan Hinata. Mereka masih memakai pakaian Sekolah.

Sedangkan Kubu Gremory terdiri atas Rias, Asia, Koneko, Kiba, Tsubaki, Sona dan Saji. Issei memandang Naruto sengit, "Lepaskan Akeno-senpai!", teriak Issei pada Naruto. Issei juga telah mengaktifkan Secread Gearnya berupa tangan Naga yang ada di tangan Kanannya.

Naruto bersiul sebentar, Sesaat kemudian Dia mendorong Akeno kedepan tapi Akeno terjatuh terlebih dahulu, Akeno sedikit meringis kesakitan sambil memegang kedua lututnya. "S-sakit", rintih Akeno.

Naruto kemudian mengangkat tubuh Akeno dengan menarik tangannya hingga Akeno kembali berada didekapan Naruto. "Lihat, dia tidak bisa berjalan sekarang. Tapi kalau kalian ingin mengambilnya, silahkan", kata Naruto sambil menyeringai.

Issei menggertakkan Giginya, dia kemudian berlari kearah kearah Naruto. "Enyahlah kau Brengsek!", kata Issei sambil mencoba menghantamkan tangannya ke wajah Naruto.

Grep.

Sebelum tangannya mencapai wajah Naruto, sebuah tangan menghentikan pukulan Issei dari samping dengan memegang pergelangan tangan Kiri Issei. Dia adalah Hyuuga Hinata, Jack Keluarga Phoenix.

Hinata memandang Issei dengan pandangan Datar, Dia kemudian membuka telapak tangannya. Sebuah Lingkaran sihir berwarna Biru tua senada dengan rambutnya keluar dari telapak tangan Hinata.

 **Jyuuken!**

Hinata mengucapkan mantranya sambil menghantamkan lingkaran itu keperut Issei. Issei sedikit membelalakkan matanya saat rasa perih hinggap di perutnya. Rasanya seperti ada yang menghantamkan perutnya dengan pukulan, bahkan Tombak cahaya tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan pukulan tadi.

"Uhhhukk. Ada apa dengannya?", tanya Issei sambil menatap Hinata.

Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi. Asia yang merupakan Gajah skaligus Healing di keluarga Gremory langsung mendekati Issei yang terduduk sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Issei-san, Kau tidak apa-apa? Aku akan mengobatimu segera", ujar Asia, dia kemudian menyodorkan kedua tangannya didepan perut Issei, dua buah cincin muncul di jari-jari tengah Asia sesaat kemudian sebuah sinar hijau keluar dari tangan Asia dan langsung menyembuhkan Luka yang ada diperut Issei.

Issei bangkit dari posisinya tadi, "Terimakasih Asia", kata Issei. Dia kemudian kembali memandang Hinata.

"Siapa kau?", tanya Issei.

"Hyuuga Hinata, Jack", kata Hinata.

"Hm~ Aku akan menunggumu diatas, Rias, Sona. Kita buktikan siapa yang paling cocok untuk menjadi pemenang", kata Naruto.

"Untuk sekarang, kau boleh melawan bawahanku. Dan kau Sasuke, bantu teman kita yang sedang kesusahan, bila perlu tidak usah sungkan-sungkan mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuanmu", ujar Naruto pada Sasuke. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sasuke, Naruto mengeluarkan Api biru dari punggungnya.

"Sampai Jumpa", kata Naruto kemudian dia terbang menuju sebuah gedung paling tinggi di Kuoh Gakuen.

"Cih, kemari kau pengecut!", teriak Issei. Kini mereka berhadapan dengan Kubu Phoenix. Koneko si banteng Keluarga Gremory manju selangkah didepan mereka semua. Dia mengeratkan sarung tangan tanpa jari di tangannya.

"Minna, Aku yang akan mengurusnya. Sebaiknya kalian duluan saja", kata Koneko. Saji kemudian melangkah sehingga dia dan Koneko sejajar. Saji kemudian mengembangkan senyumannya.

"Aku akan membantumu Koneko-chan", ujar Saji sambil mengeluarkan Secread Gearnya berupa Bunglon berwarna Biru tua. Shikamaru, Ravel, Ayame dan Sasuke kemudian menghilang melalui lingkaran Sihir sehingga tinggal mereka bertiga yang ada disana.

Koneko lebih dulu maju dengan berlari dan jangan lupakan Posisi kedua tangannya yang berada didepan dada.

Hinata hanya memandang Koneko dengan pandangan datar. Dia juga sedikit menaikkan tangannya, Matanya Putihnya memfokuskan pada tubuh Loli Koneko. Hinata juga berlari kearah Koneko dengan kecepatan sedang.

Beberapa Centi sebelum wajah mereka bertemu, Koneko mengarahkan pukulan pada tangan Kirinya kepipi Kanan Hinata. Hinata juga mengarahkan pukulan pada tangan kanannya ke pipi kiri Koneko. Tapi pukulan Koneko hanya mengenai pergelangan tangan Kanan Hinata, Begitu pula dengan Hinata, pukulannya hanya mengenai pergelangan tangan Koneko.

Hinata kemudian memberi tendangan pada Perut Koneko Tapi Koneko menaikkan kakinya sebelah sehingga tendangan Hinata berhasil dia blok. Hinata kemudian melompat kebelakang.

Hinata kembali berlari kearah Koneko dan melompat keudara, dan langsung memberi tendangan Tumit kearah kepala Koneko.

Koneko kembali menangkisnya dengan lengan Kirinya, setelah dia menemukan celah, Koneko langsung menarik kaki kiri Hinata dengan tangan kanannya. Koneko menyeringai sedikit, "Jangan pernah memperlihatkan celah pada musuh", katanya, Koneko kemudian melempar Hinata hingga membentur salah satu pohon yang ada didekatnya.

Darah sedikit keluar dari mulut Hinata, mungkin karena benturan yang terlalu kuat mengenai punggungnya.

Hinata kemudian bangkit sambil mengusap sedikit Darah yang berada dibibirnya, Dia tetap menggunakan pandangan datarnya. Dia mengadahkan telapak tangannya, sesaat kemudian muncullah lingkaran sihir dan sebuah aura berwarna biru. Hinata kemudian melesat kearah Koneko.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara itu didimensi lain, Dua orang bertudung kini berdiri didepan Seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam. "Jadi kapan kita akan kesana Ophis?", tanya salah satu dari orang bertudung tadi. Ophis hanya menyeringai, disamping Ophis terdapat Pria berambut putih, Dia adalah Vali.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi adalah waktu yang tepat", kata Ophis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

DUAAK

Saji terlempar kebelakang akibat terkena Jyuken Milik Hinata, darah keluar dari mulutnya. Saji kemudian mengusap darah yang ada dimulutnya. Dia kemudian menatap Scred Gear yang ada di tangannya. Secred Gearnya menyala-nyala.

Koneko yang ada masih berdiri didepan Saji, dia memandang Hinata tajam. Dia kemudian berlari kearah Hinata. Tapi Hinata memasang posisi lain, Kakinya yang sebelah kanan berada didepan dan ditekuk sedangkan kaki sebelah kirinya dibiarkan memanjang. Posisi tangannya yaitu telapak tangan menghadap kedalam. Sebuah lingkaran sihir Yin dan Yang muncul dibawah tubuh Hinata dan Koneko.

"Kau sekarang berada di dalam Jangkauan Sihirku", ujar Hinata dengan nada datar.

 **Hakke Rokujūyon Sho!**

Hinata maju dengan kecepatan tinggi, ketika dia berada didekat Koneko dia langsung menghantamkan tangannya ke perut Koneko sebanyak dua kali. Uhuk. Koneko memuntahkan darah saat menerima Jyuuken Hinata.

Hinata kemudian memutar badannya kearah kiri, dia kemudian kembali menghantamkan Jyuukennya kebagian dada Koneko sebanyak empat kali.

Hinata kemudian merundukkan badannya, dia kemudian menghantamkan Jyuukennya kebagian pundak Koneko sebanyak delapan kali.

Hinata kemudian memutarkan tubuhnya kekanan, dia kembali menghantamkan Jyuukennya kepaha Koneko sebanyak enam belas kali.

Hinata kemudian menaruh kedua tangannya dipinggannya, dia kemudian kembali menghantamkan Jyuukennya sebanyak Tiga puluh dua kali kepundak Koneko. Sedangkan Koneko kembali memuntahkan darah lumayan cukup banyak.

'Yang terakhir', batin Hinata.

Hinata kemudian menaruh kedua tangannya di kedua pinggangnya. Dia kembali menghantam Jyuukennya ke seluruh tubuh Koneko. '60, 61, 62, 63...'.

SRET

Sebuah tali berwarna ungu menghentikan pukulannya yang terakhir, Hinata menatap Saji. Mata sebelah kanannya berwarna gelap dan ungu. Saji menarik paksa Hinata hingga dia mendekat kearah Saji, beberapa meter kemudian Saji memberi tendangan pada pipi Hinata sehingga Hinata kembali terpental namun tali itu masih mengikat lengan Hinata.

'Tenagaku sudah habis, mustahil bila aku masih bisa melawannya', batin Hinata.

Saji kembali menarik Hinata hingga Hinata kembali terseret diatas Tanah.

SWUUSH

Sebuah panah berwarna ungu memotong Tali Saji, Saji menatap orang itu, dia adalah Sasuke yang sudah dilapisi Armor makhluk astral berwarna biru tua, busur berada ditangan kanannya dan Anak panah terdapat di tangan kirinya. Sasuke memandang Saji datar, **"Sasuke, jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu, kalau kau terus seperti ini maka tubuhmu akan terkena efek sampingnya",** Ujar Susano'o didalam Tubuh Sasuke.

'Hn, Aku akan baik-baik saja', kata Sasuke dalam hati.

Susano'o hanya menghela nafasnya, dia dan Madara sama saja. Sasuke kemudian melesat kearah Saji dengan Genggaman dari tangan Susano'o. Dia kemudian menghantamkan tangan besar Susano'o-nya dari atas tubuh Saji.

DUAAR

Ledakan besar tercipta, Saji berhasil menghindarinya karena dia melompat kearah kanan. Sasuke yang melihat Saji yang masih berada di udara langsung menggunakan tangan besar Susano'o untuk memanah Saji. Sasuke kemudian menutup mata kirinya, "Selamat tinggal", kata Sasuke, Dia kemudian melepas tali busur itu sehingga panah Sasuke melesat kearah Saji.

"Kuso, panahnya sangat cepat", ujar Saji. Dia berhasil menghindari dengan melompat keatas, Sasuke menyeringai. Dia kemudian mempercepat pembuatan anak panahnya walau itu akan menguras banyak tenaganya. Dia kembali menarik busur yang ada ditangan kanannya, dan anak panah itu kembali melesat namun anak panah itu mengenai...

Koneko.

Koneko terjatuh pada tangan Saji, mereka kemudian turun diatas tanah. Dia menggoyangkan tubuh Koneko, "Koneko-chan... kenapa?", tanya Saji.

Koneko membuka matanya, lemah. Dia menatap Saji, "Aku akan tidak berguna. Seluruh aliran darahku tertutup gara-gara gadis Hyuuga tadi", katanya. Saji membelalakan matanya, perlahan tubuh Koneko menjadi partikel cahaya dan menghilang.

 **Benteng keluarga Gremory sudah dikalahkan!**

Sebuah suara wanita terdengar, seluruh orang yang memainkan Rating Game saat itu tercengang kecuali Naruto yang hanya menyeringai, didekapannya terlihat Akeno yang hanya tertidur lemah, mungkin masih lemas.

Kembali kepertarungan Sasuke dan Saji, "Lumayan", kata Sasuke dengan nada datar.

"Ayo kita akhiri ini dengan cepat", ujar Sasuke. Sebuah kepalan tangan besar dari tangan makhluk yang mengelilingi tubuh Sasuke membesar kemudian Sasuke langsung menghantamkannya ke tubuh Saji.

DUUAR

 **Bidak Keluarga Sitri sudah dikalahkan!**

Ledakan kembali terjadi, sesaat setelah debu yang mengelilingi area itu reda, terlihat tubuh Saji yang perlahan berubah menjadi partikel cahaya kemudian menguap, Sasuke hanya memandang itu datar. DEG. "Uhukk", Sasuke langsung memuntahkan darah, dia jatuh terduduk sambil mendekap mulutnya.

 **"Bukankah sudah aku bilang untuk tidak memaksakan dirimu? Sekarang ini yang kau dapatkan akibat ambisi bodohmu itu",** Ujar Susano'o dalam tubuh Sasuke.

'Tidak apa-apa', balas Sasuke. Dia kemudian bangkit mendekati tubuh lemah Hinata, Sasuke kemudian menggendongnya ala Bridal Style, dia memfokuskan dirinya, sesaat kemudian sebuah sayap Api berwarna Hitam muncul dipunggungnya, dia kemudian terbang menuju arah Naruto saat ini.

 **... Naruto Phoenix ...**

Rias, Sona, Tsubaki, Asia, Issei dan Kiba yang mendengar Kalau Koneko dan Saji telah dikalahkan menggeram marah. Dia menatap Shikamaru, Ayame dan Ravel yang ada didepannya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ya ampun, 6 Vs 3, apa ini tidak terlalu berlebihan?", ujar Shikamaru dengan nada yang bisa dibilang bosan. Shikamaru menatap musuhnya yang ada didepannya itu dengan tatapan bosan, 'Gara-gara si Naruto itu aku jadi ikut-ikutan dalam masalah merepotkan ini', batin Shikamaru.

Kiba melesat terlebih dahulu dengan pedang yang ada dipinggannya.

TRANK

Sebuah bayangan hitam menjadi penghalang pedang Kiba yang ingin menebas Shikamaru dari depan. Kiba kemudian melompat mundur kebelakang, "Pengguna Sihir bayangan rupanya kau", ujar Kiba.

Terlihat sebuah lingkaran sihir didepan tangan Shikamaru, Sedangkan Shikamaru hanya tersenyum mengejek. "Terlalu cepat untuk melukaiku, Yuuto-san", kata Shikamaru.

"Buchou, Kaichou, Issei-kun, kalian cepatlah keatas. Yang disini biar kami yang mengurusnya", ujar Kiba, mereka bertiga mengangguk, mereka bertiga kemudian menaiki tangga menuju tempat terakhir mereka yaitu Naruto dan Akeno yang berada dilantai teratas.

"Hei, jangan main perg-"

TRANK

Belum selesai Shikamaru berbicara. Kiba kembali melayangkan serangannya kearah Shikamaru, tapi keuntungan miliknya karena dia memiliki insting yang kuat sehingga dia bisa merasakan kehadiran Kiba yang ingin menebas kembali tubuhnya.

"Jangan pernah mengalihkan pandangan dari musuhmu", kata Kiba. Shikamaru kembali menyeringai.

"Ayo kita buktikan kepada mereka seberapa kuat keluarga Phoenix, Ayame, Ravel", ujar Shikamaru, Ravel dan Ayame mengangguk. Ravel mengeluarkan elemen api dari punggungnya sedangakan Ayame mengeluarkan sebuah tongkat kayu.

"Ayo Mulai!", teriak Shikamaru.

 **.**

 **.**

Rias, Sona dan Issei kini menaiki tangga menuju tempat Naruto dan Akeno, Dia kemudian membuka pintu didepannya dengan cara menendangnya hingga pintu itu terpental. Terlihat Naruto tengah duduk dengan Akeno yang ada dipangkuannya, Keluarga Gremory itu melangkah dan berhenti sejajar beberapa meter didepan Naruto.

"Lepaskan Akeno-senpai!", teriak Issei.

Naruto menyeringai, dia kemudian bangkit dari tempatnya duduk, dia memegang pundak Akeno agar dia tidak terjatuh. Namun hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi. Tiba-tiba Akeno meluruskan telapak tangannya dengan telapak tangan yang ada didepan, sebuah lingkaran sihir muncul dan petir keluar dari sana.

Rias, Sona dan Issei melompat berpencar sehingga petir Akeno hanya mengenai tanah. Issei terkejut, dia kemudian memandang Akeno dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Akeno-senpai, apa yang kau lakukan?!", teriak Issei.

Naruto kembali menyeringai, "Lihat, dia sekarang adalah milikku. Kalian sudah terlambat menyelamatkannya, dan kini dia sudah berpaling kepadaku", kata Naruto.

Issei menggeram marah, Dia kemudian menaruh tangannya didepan dadanya. Sarung tangan Issei kemudian mengeluarkan sinarnya, "Tidak akan aku maafkan... TIDAK AKAN AKU MAAFKAN!", teriak Issei.

 **BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!**

Issei langsung melesat kearah Naruto, tapi tiba-tiba Akeno muncul didepannya. Issei yang menyadari itu langsung menghentikan pukulannya, dia kemudian melompat mundur. Naruto yang melihat itu kembali menyeringai, dia kemudian mendekati Akeno lalu membalikkan tubuh Akeno sehingga punggung Akeno menghadap kearah issei.

KRESSS

Tanpa aba-aba, Naruto langsung merobek baju Akeno bagian punggungnya. Mereka bertiga tercengang, bukan karena apa tapi karena tanda burung Phoenix berwarna biru terdapat dipunggung Akeno. Naruto kemudian melepas Shirt hitam yang mengelilingi tubuhnya, dia kemudian memakaikannya pada Akeno. [A/n : Karena seragamnya berlapis dua, yang pertama Shirt putih lalu dilapisi oleh Shirt hitam].

Issei menggertakkan giginya sehingga menimbulkan suara gesekan yang cukup bisa didengar oleh Naruto.

Naruto kemudian maju didepan Akeno, "Aku dengar kalau kaulah orang yang telah memukul Aniki-ku. Jadi bagaimana kalau kita menguji dulu, Apa nagamu yang menang atau apiku yang menang?", tawar Naruto.

Naruto kemudian menatap Rias dan Sona, "Kalau kalian ikut campur...", ujaran Naruto terpotong saat seseorang yang sangat Familiar muncul dibelakangnya, "Dia akan menghabisi kalian", sambung Naruto. Orang yang datang itu adalah Sasuke dan Hinata yang ada digendongan ala Bridal Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya memandang Rias dan Sona datar.

Naruto kemudian maju beberapa langkah, dia menaruh kedua tangannya disaku. Sedangkan Issei, dia mempersiapkan dirinya dengan Secred Gear yang sudah aktif.

Perlahan api biru mengelilingi tubuh Naruto, Api biru Naruto kemudian membentuk sayap dan bagian api yang lainnya memutar mengelilingi kedua lengan Naruto sehingga kini lengannya sudah dilapisi oleh Pelindung berupa Api.

Naruto kemudian berlari dibantu dengan sayap yang ada dipunggungnya menuju arah Issei. Setelah mereka dekat, Naruto langsung menghantamkan tangannya ke wajah Issei, 'Sekarang adalah saat yang tepat untuk membalasnya', batin Naruto.

Issei menangkisnya dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan wajah, Naruto kemudian melompat ke udara. Seluruh Apinya ia kumpulkan di tangan kanan sehingga Api berkobar dengan ganas pada tangannya.

"MATII!", teriak Naruto.

Dia melesat turun dengan kecepatan tinggi.

DDUARR

Debu mengelilingi tempat itu, perlahan debu itu menghilang. Dan terlihat Issei dengan Mode Balance Breaker. Seluruh tubuh Issei dilapisi oleh armor menyerupai Naga. Naruto kembali menyeringai. "Bagus, itulah yang aku inginkan", kata Naruto.

Naruto mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya, perlahan tubuhnya dilapisi oleh Api biru, Rias dan Sona terkejut melihat perubahan Naruto. "Kau akan menyesal telah berurusan denganku", kata Issei. Issei kemudian melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi kearah Naruto, Dia kemudian memberi tendangan pada perut Naruto.

Naruto menghilang, dia kemudian muncul dibelakang Issei. Naruto kemudian mendendang punggung Issei tapi tangan Kanan Issei lebih dulu menangkisnya, Issei kemudian mengambil tangan Naruto lalu menariknya dengan paksa, Iseei yang mihat wajah Naruto yang berada didekatnya langsung menghantamkan pukulannya ke wajah Naruto.

Naruto mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang, Dia menatap bengis Issei. 'Kurama, aku butuh bantuanmu', batin Naruto.

Ketentraman Kurama terganggu, dia kemudian menghela nafasnya. **"Terserah",** Balas Kurama dengan nada acuh. Perlahan tubuh Naruto dilapisi oleh jaket berwarna kuning, (Mode Bijuu saat PDS Ke-4). Tangan besar muncul dibelakang Naruto dan langsung menyergap Issei dan mengangkatnya keudara.

Naruto menyeringai, dia kemudian menghantamkan tubuh Issei kembali ketanah, ledakan kembali memenuhi atap sekolah itu. Terlihat Issei berada didalam genggaman tangan besar Kurama. Naruto kemudian menarik Issei hingga dia berada didepan tubuhnya. Naruto menatap Issei dengan tatapan bengis, tanpa aba-aba Naruto langsung menghantamkan pukulannya kewajah Issei yang berlapis armor itu.

BUAG

BUAG

BUAG

KRAK

PRANG

Perlahan armor yang melapisi wajah Issei perlahan hancur dan menampakkan wajah Issei yang sedikit lebam. Naruto kembali menghantamkan pukulannya kewajah Issei, Rias hendak maju tapi Sasuke lebih dulu ikut maju.

Naruto kemudian mencengkram leher Issei, "SEKARANG BAGAIMANA HAH?! APA KAU SUDAH MERASAKAN APA YANG DIRASAKAN ANIKI-KU?! RASANYA SAKIT, DAN KALI INI KAU JUGA AKAN MENIKMATINYA HYODOU ISSEI!", teriakan Naruto menggelegar disana. Naruto kemudian menaikkan cengkramannya.

 **"Naruto, waktumu sudah habis. Kau tidak akan bisa menggunakanku selama benerapa menit",** Perkataan Kurama bagaikan angin lalu bagi Naruto. Dia terus menggunakan Kekuatan Kurama pada tangan yang memukul wajah Issei.

"Apa permainan anak-anak ini sudah selesai?", tanya Seseorang.

Naruto merubah arah pandangnya, dia kemudian menatap langit. Terlihat sebuah celah dimensi muncul disana, kemudian keluarlah dua orang bertudung oleh jaket berwana coklat. Mereka berdua mengadahkan telapak tangannya, orang yang disebelah kanan itu mengeluarkan api Kuning, sedangkan orang yang berada disebelah kiri itu mengeluarkan api berwarna putih.

Api putih dan Api kuning?

Orang yang memiliki api kuning itu langsung menghilang dan muncul didepan Sasuke, dia kemudian menghantamkan perut Sasuke beberapa kali. UHUK. Sasuke kembali memuntahkan darah, Hinata yang berada digendongan Sasuke terjatuh diatas tanah.

JRAAS

Tangan orang yang menyerang Sasuke menembus perut Sasuke dengan empat jari yang menajam.

"Sasuke!?", teriak Naruto. Dia kemudian melepar tubuh Issei sembarangan, Mode Kurama sudah hilang karena sudah mencapai batas waktu.

WWUUSHH

JRRASS

Seseorang pengendali Api putih itu muncul didepan Naruto dan langsung menembus perut Naruto dengan tangannya. Naruto memuntahkan darah yang lumayan banyak, Dari tangan orang yang menembus tubuh Naruto itu mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna putih, perlahan orang itu mengeluarkan tangannya dan digenggamannya terdapat sebuah Api biru dan sebuah cahaya kuning, dia telah berhasil mengambil inti dari kekuatan Naruto dan Kurama.

Begitu pula dengan Sasuke, orang yang menembus perut Sasuke berhasil mengambil Api biru dan kekuatan Susano'o milik Sasuke.

Setelah mereka menariknya, tubuh Naruto dan Sasuke terjatuh dengan lemas duatas tanah dan jangan lupakan darah yang terus menetes dari perut mereka. Orang yang menembus tubuh Sasuke tadi memandang Issei yang terjatuh lemah dipangkuan Rias.

"Apa kita lerlu mengambil kekuatan Sekiryuute itu?", tanyanya. Orang yang menembus perut Naruto tadi menggeleng.

"Kalau Sekiryuute itu biarkan Ophis yang mengurusnya", balasnya. Mereka kemudian kembali hilang tertelan oleh dimensi lain.

 **Joker(putih) keluarga Phoenix telah dikalahkan!**

 **Joket(hitam) keluarga Phoenix telah dikalahkan!**

 **Bidak keluarga Gremory sudah dikalahkan!**

Suara itu menghentikan pertempuran Antara, Kiba, Tsubaki dan Asia melawan Shikamaru, Ravel dan Ayame. Ravel membelalakkan matanya, Kakaknya sudah dikalahkan. Ayame juga melebarkan matanya tidak percaya. 'Naruto-sama', batin Ayame sambil menutup mulutnya.

Mereka semua menghentikan pertarungan mereka, dia kemudian mengeluarkan sayapnya masing-masing lalu terbang menuju tempat Naruto berada.

 **.O.o.O.o.O.**

Setibanya di tempat Naruto. Shikamaru, Ravel dan Ayame pangsung berlari menghampirinya, Shikamaru menuju arah Sasuke yang tengah sekarat. Ravel langsung memangku kepala Naruto. "Nii-san, Bangun!", ujar Ravel.

Ayame ikut duduk bersimpuh disamping Naruto, keadaan Naruto begitu mengenaskan kali ini. 'Tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak tadi', batin Akeno. Ravel dan Ayame kemudian mengangkat tubuh Naruto disebelah kiri dan kanan.

Shikamaru mengangkat tubuh Sasuke, sedangkan Akeno mengankat tubuh Hinata karena pada saat itu Hinata masih belum sadarkan diri.

Ravel memandang tajam Rias yang ada didepannya.

"Urusan kita belum selesai Gremory", ujar Ravel.

"Maaf Buchou, sepertinya aku tidak bisa lagi bersamamu", ujar Akeno.

 **To Be Continue..**

 **Yeeyyy. Selesai juga chapter ini, kalau ada yang belum paham silahkan ditanyakan. Di fanfic ini Chara Dxd hanya pembantu saja.**

 **Sekedar info:**

 **1\. Red Fire :**

 **-Attack : Medium**

 **-Timer : Medium**

 **-Speed : Medium**

 **2\. Black Fire :**

 **-Attack : Low**

 **-Timer : High**

 **-Speed : Medium**

 **3\. Blue Fire :**

 **-Attack : High**

 **-Timer : Low**

 **-Speed : Medium**

 **4\. Yellow Fire :**

 **-Attack : Medium**

 **-Timer : Medium**

 **-Speed :High**

 **5\. White Fire**

 **-Attack :High**

 **-Timer : High**

 **-Speed : Medium**

 **Fyuuhh. Itulah perbedaan kekuatan setiap elemen api. Kalau ada yang ingin ditanakan jangan sungkan-sungkan ya. Ingat kata pribahasa, 'Malu bertanya, sesat dijalan'.**

 **Id Line : noshy_outsiders.**


End file.
